Money for Nothing/Quotes
:(The Amber's House) :(Sally waking up and yawning) :Sally: Morning, Stanley. :Stan: (in parrot form) Mornin'. (turns to normal) You ready for another wishful day? :Sally: More than ever. But, time for breakfast first. :(walks to the kitchen and sees a table full of breakfast) :Sally: Wowee! You really must be preparing for work today, huh, mom? :Rebecca: Well, we need the extra food to give us enough morning strength to welcome our new neighbors across the street. :Sally: New neighbors? :Stu: Yes, they are the Toomes and they moved here from Colorado. :Sally: Sounds good to welcome new people. :Harry: Sure is. :Mary: Okay, I'm done. :(the rest of the family were surprised as they see Mary's plate already empty) :Harry: But, how? :Mary: I'll never tell. ---- :(Sally's room) :Stan: Good news, Sally. The Fairy Council and I were having a conversation while you had your breakfast, and they stated that due to my amazing job of being your fairy godparent out of every other fairy, I've been given a one month limited amount of magic to have you wish for money! :Sally: (squeals) Really? I thought wishing for money is forbidden. :Stan: It is. But, as I've mentioned earlier about my job of being your fairy, I've been given power to grant you as much money as you want. :Sally: Okay! But I need to be smart on how I wish for it. Don't want my parents and brother to get suspicious. So, (eyes get wonky) I'll just wish for a pool of money in my bedroom! :(Stan raised his wand and poof up a pool of money) :(Sally swimming on the money) :Sally: ♪Counting the money, money sweeter than honey, money, money, this, money, money, that, profits will make my wallet fat!♪ :Rebecca: Sally, the Toomes are here! :Sally: Coming! (to Stan) Poof up a bag for me to hide this money! :(Stan poof up a bag; Sally puts all her wished up money inside it) :Sally: Okay, now let's go meet the new neighbors. :(Stan turns into a parrot and the two walk out the room) ---- :(Rebecca opens the door for the Toomes) :Man: Hello, new neighbors! :Woman: It's so nice to meet you all. We're the Toomes. I'm Fionna and this is my husband Cameron and my son, Winston. :(Winston comes out from behind his parents' legs) :Cameron: He's shy. :Sally: (to herself; lovestruck) I'll say. :(scene skips to the Ambers and Toomes talking inaudibly while the camera points to Sally and Winston talking) :Sally: So, Winston. What do you like to do for fun? :Winston: (quivering) Well, I like long walks in the park, drawing art and throwing tiny rocks and shells at the river. :Sally: Hmm... I can tell you're shy. :Winston: Well, I have social problems talking to people. Even girls. :Sally: Well, you sure didn't have any trouble talking to me - a girl. :Winston: That's true. At first, I was a little anxious, but there's something different about you that I can't explain about, something that makes me comfortable. :Sally: (blushes) I am quite flattered. :(scene points to Rebecca) :Rebecca: It's so nice meeting all of you. Well, we better get going for dinner. Come on kids. :Cameron: Nice meeting all of you. ---- :(The Ambers walk out of the restaurant feeling stuffed) :Harry: Wow, that was even more than I can handle! :Stu: And thanks for helping us lend the waiter a tip, Sally. I don't know how you got all that money, but thanks anyway. :Sally: I have ways into saving my money. :(Sally and Stan as a butterfly wink at each other) :Rebecca: Okay family, let's all do what we want at the mall and meet back home at precisely 8:30. :All: Got it. :(scene skips to Mary walking to the halls of the mall holding a bag of workout clothes until she spotted Alyssa with a mischievous look and walks out of the mall) :Mary: Alyssa. I don't know what she's up to, but it's never good with her. (walks out) I'm gonna follow her and find out. :Man: (heard) Hey! You have to pay for those clothes! :Mary: (walks back in) Right after I pay for these clothes. :(Mary follows Alyssa and sees her walking inside the Toomes' house) :Alyssa: (heard) We're gonna have such a great time together. You two have fun while I torture... I mean... take some time to know the little angel. :(Cameron and Fionna walk out; Mary quickly hides under the bushes then looks through the window and sees Alyssa torturing Winston) :Winston: (off-screen as Mary watches in horror) No! NO!! Please! Anything but that! Oh, I can't even bear the agonizing pain I'm feeling in my brain! :Mary: This is bad. (dials her phone) Sally. It's Mary. I'm going to need some "magical" help. ---- :(Sally and Stan poof near Mary) :Mary: Take a look. :(Sally and Stan look through the window seeing Alyssa standing near Winston as he bawls) :Stan: What a horrible, horrible girl. :Sally: Right? We need to teach Alyssa not to mess with new neighbors. (huddle up with Stan and Mary) Here's what we're gonna do. (whispers) ---- :(Alyssa laying down looking exhausted from Winston's crying) :Winston: WHY!? WHY MUST SCARY STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!? (wailing) :Alyssa: (groans) Don't you ever stop crying?! :(knock on door; Alyssa walks to the front door) :Alyssa: That, like, so better be your parents. :(Alyssa opens the door and sees a monster made out of money) :Alyssa: (teeth chattering noises) Wh-wh-what are you? :Money Monster: Your worst nightmare! :Alyssa: A monster made out of money! :Money Monster: Exactly! :(the money monster chases Alyssa around the house until it got her cornered) :Winston: Wow! I don't know whether to be amazed or terrified. :(Alyssa whimpers as the Money Monster's face comes close to hers) :Money Monster: (as it drools money out of it's mouth) Leave. :Alyssa: Whatever you say. (dashes out and writes and drops a note for the parents saying, "Had to go early. I had a bit of a nervous breakdown from watching a scary movie earlier this morning. But, it was nice to know your son. Warm regards, Alyssa Armstrong.") :Winston: Thank you big monster made out of money. :Money Monster: Don't thank me,... :(zoom inside the Money Monster showing that it's really Sally, Stan and Mary on the controls) :Sally: ...thank my powers of spreading fear in reality. :Winston: I-including mine? :Money Monster: On the contrary, I only scare those who are mean and merciless like your new babysitter. :Winston: (swipes the sweat off his forehead with his eyes closed) Oh, well that's good news. (eyes open) I hope one day... Huh? (looks around seeing the Money Monster is gone) This neighborhood's gonna take some getting use to. ---- :(Sally's bedroom) :(Sally laying on her bed with Stan as a parrot) :Sally: What a day, making a rule-free wish, getting a new neighbor and a new friend, and scaring the skirt out of Alyssa. :Stan: That was a nice thing you've done for Winston. :Sally: Hey, I didn't want to have a new friend to be tortured. He's... a very... special boy. :(Stan nearly about to say something until Sally cuts him off) :Sally: And if you're going to say something about me more than liking Winston, yes. I do. :Harry: (head pops up through the hallways) Hey, Sal, Winston is here to see you. :Sally: (gasp) Okay, I'll be right down. :(Sally opens the door for Winston) :Winston: Hey Sally. :Sally: Hi. :Winston: You ready for that walk in the park you promised? :Sally: Wouldn't break that promise for the world. :(the two start walking to the sidewalk) :Sally: If you're looking to buy some ice cream, don't bother worrying about money yourself. I'm known for saving some dough, especially for a new friend. :Winston: Out of every other girl I've met, you are something else, Sally Amber. :(the two hold hands; Sally turns her head to the screen and winks) :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan